For You
by CarysIsis
Summary: Une déclaration originale...C'est de la pur romance, c'est simple, mais j'aime bien chaton si tu passe par ici terminée


For You

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane_

_**EMAIL**** :** _

_**DATE :** Avril 2009_

_**SAISON :** Saison 1_

_**CATEGORIE :** OS_

_**RESUME **: Une déclaration assez originale_

_**ARCHIVES**** :** Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER**** :** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Voila, ma… je ne sais plus lol je l'ai écrite pour anniversaire d une amie, et j'espère que cela te plaira mon chaton !!!!!!!!!!! J ai essayé de suivre tes instructions ^^

C'était une nuit paisible et calme, les deux lunes lantiennes brillaient dans un ciel étoilé. Chacune de ces étoiles pouvaient représenter une galaxie potentiellement remplie de technologie pour certains, les âmes de personnes disparues qui veillaient sur eux pour d'autres…Ou, tout simplement, des étoiles pour les plus cartésiens des habitants de la cité d'Atlantis…

La porte de la salle adjacente de la salle de commande s'ouvrit, laissant passer quelques bribes de conversations de personnes non couchées à cette heure qui tranchaient avec la tranquillité qui régnait sur le balcon… La porte se referma plongeant l'endroit dans une douce quiétude… Un sourire étira les lèvres de la personne qui venait de sortir, quand la jeune femme sentit sur son visage la douce brise d'une nuit d'été…

Elle adorait venir ici le soir, après une dure journée de travail passée derrière son bureau… C'était un endroit qu'elle adorait particulièrement… Même si aujourd'hui, il semblait quelque peu vide, car.. il n'était pas avec elle… Sur ce balcon, qui était devenu leur balcon au fil des mois, des années passées sur la cité…

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver ici tout les soirs depuis maintenant…Ola, Elizabeth ne comptait même plus depuis combien de temps… Sauf que ce soir, le Colonel Sheppard dormait sur une autre planète. Rodney ayant détecté une potentielle source d'énergie dans les ruines d'une grande ville et ne l'ayant toujours pas trouvée à la nuit tombée, Elizabeth leur avait donné l'autorisation de rester là-bas une journée de plus, étant donnée que la planète était sans danger…

Enfin, autant que pouvait l'être une planète de la galaxie pégase. La diplomate imaginait aisément combien John aurait envie d'étrangler McKay si jamais il s'avérait qu'il n'y avait rien sur cette planète…

Elizabeth soupira, en posant ces deux mains sur la rambarde, pendant que son regard se perdait sur ce ciel étoilé…pensait-il à elle ? Comme elle pensait à lui en cet instant ? Elle ne le saurait sûrement jamais… Enfin… La jeune femme secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses sombres pensées. Elle reposa son regard sur l'océan calme et limpide, dont les reflets de la lune jouaient avec l'ondulation du vent sur l'océan…

Tout était si calme… contrastant avec le tumulte qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque fois…Cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Que demander de mieux après une journée de travail harassante que du calme ? Que de n'entendre juste que le bruit des vagues, que la légère brise qui s'engouffre dans différents endroits de la cité… Ce silence tant mérité, tant attendu depuis le petit matin, elle l'avait enfin…

La leader appuya ses avant bras sur la rambarde, croisa les mains puis ferma les yeux, un léger sourire sur le lèvres, profitant juste de l'instant présent….

OoOo

Une brise plus fraîche que les autres la fit fissionner, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était tant de rentrer. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, mais peut lui importait… La leader respira une dernière fois l'air marin, avant de se décider à prendre le chemin de ses quartiers.

Elizabeth allait rentrer, quand quelque chose d'incrusté sur un des piliers de la cité attira son attention. C'était si minuscule que si un rayon de lune n'était pas venu éclairer cet endroit, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué. Qu'est-ce-que cela pouvait bien être ? se demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, tout en avançant vers le petit message.

Un symbole ancien ? Une adresse de porte qui les amèneraient vers un coin reculé de la galaxie pégase où là, il pourrait trouver la solution à tous leurs problèmes ? Ou simplement une trace de la première attaque wraiths que personne n'avait remarquée ? Une sourde angoisse s'empara d'Elizabeth, et si c'était une sorte de traceur ou autre ? Non, impossible, les détecteur d'Atlantis l'aurait repéré ou bien McKay…

Arrivée à bonne distance, il en fut tout autre, ce n'était en rien ce à quoi Elizabeth avait pensé ! On avait griffé sa chère cité ! On avait osé laisser un immonde dessin sur sa précieuse cité ! Qui avait osé faire ça ? La première réaction Elizabeth fut bien-sûr l'indignation et la colère. Si jamais elle retrouvait le coupable, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure !

Elle n'en revenait pas ! Ces personnes étaient les plus douées dans leur domaine, et ils trouvaient le moyen de s'amuser à griffer les murs ? C'était inadmissible ! pensa-t-elle, alors qu'une colère sourde faisait vibrer ses tempes : surtout pour…pour…

C'est alors que la colère qu'elle avait ressentie quelques secondes auparavant disparut complètement quand elle regarda plus attentivement la gravure… C'était un cœur, gravé à même le mur, avec à l'intérieur écrit EW, et « For You ». Qui avait put écrire cela et pour qui ? Son cœur manqua un battement et une petite voix s'insinua dans son esprit qui lui disait, « c'est pour toi… Ce mot t'est destiné… »

Elle secoua la tête, non… Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir les initiales EW sur la cité ! Quoique… Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus Elizabeth listait dans sa tête le personnel, plus cette hypothèse lui semblait plausible… En bonne leader, elle connaissait tout le monde et personne, sauf elle, n'avait les initiales EW…

Mon dieu ! Son teint prit une jolie couleur. Cela voulait dire que… sur cette cité, ici, sur Atlantis, il y avait quelqu'un qui était… Liz eut du mal à se l'avouer. Amoureux d'elle ? Mais qui ? Qui parmi tout les hommes de la cité pouvaient avoir une idée si originale, si peu conventionnelle et si enfantine ? Il fallait bien se l'avouer.

Immédiatement, l'image d'un homme s'imposa à son esprit… Non, pas lui, cela ne pouvait être lui… Et pourtant, qui d'autre ? Qui d'autre aurait pu lui faire cette déclaration si peu commune et si enfantine si ce n'était le Colonel John Sheppard… Le cœur de la diplomate s'emballa à cette pensée. Cela voulait dire que… qu'il éprouvait la même chose qu'elle ? Que tout ces regards, ses sourires, ses non-dits, cette manie de toujours veiller sur elle, cette osmose si parfaite qu'elle ressentait en sa présence n'était donc pas le fruit de son imagination ?

Il l'aimait réellement, comme elle… Un bonheur immense l'envahit, un poids parut s'envoler de son estomac, la diplomate était sur un petit nuage. Il l'aimait…Il l'aimait… Soudain, le sourire de son visage diminua, pour laisser place à un air des plus songeurs. Que faire maintenant ? Ignorer ce qu'elle avait vu ? Et faire comme si de rien n'était ? A prés tout, si ce rayon de lune n'avait pas frappé cet endroit, jamais elle ne l'aurait remarqué.

Il lui était à présent impossible de faire marche arrière, impossible de faire comme si de rien n'était… Elle ne s'en sentait pas la force, ni l'envie… Que faire alors ? Peut-être que… Pensa-t-elle, tandis qu'une lueur s'allumait au fond de son regard. Apres tout pourquoi pas ? A présent qu'il avait fait le premier pas… Elle venait de prendre sa décision, alors qu'un grand sourire s'imposait sur ces lèvres….

OoOo

Une journée, 24h, 1440 min, 86400 secondes qu'il ne l'avait pas vue… enfin, ce n'était pas exact, il l'avait vue au retour de mission, quand ils étaient arrivés dans la salle d'embarquement, McKay et lui se disputant comme des enfants. Elle était là, souriante, les bras le long du corps, mais croisés, avec cette étincelle au fond de ses grand yeux verts, celle qu'elle avait toujours quand il revenait de mission.

Elizabeth leur avait demandé si tout c'était bien passé, avant de leur annoncer que leur débriefing avait lieu dans une heure, puis elle était repartie… Bien sur, John l'avait vue au débriefing, mais ce n'était pas la même chose… Lors de ces réunions, c'était la diplomate qu'il voyait, pas la femme qu'il aimait, celle qu'elle lui laissait voir de temps en temps, quand il pouvait passer du temps avec elle…

Mais, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas, il est vrai que l'emploi du temps de la jeune femme ne lui avait guère laissé une minute. C'était encore une de ces journées où elle en avait même oublié de manger. Bien évidement, à midi, il était venu la chercher, mais elle n'était pas dans son bureau… Certes en ce jour de repos, il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, mais il n'en avait pas eu envie… Il avait envie d'être avec la jeune femme, elle lui manquait…

Enfin, demain était un autre jour, et cette fois il pourrait peut-être passer du temps avec elle… C'est en soupirant que John entra sur le balcon, avec l'infime espoir d'y trouver la dirigeante… mais le balcon était vide de toute présence… Seule la nuit noire l'enveloppait dans son doux manteau d'été. Le Colonel s'approcha de la rambarde et ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément. L'air du large lui emplit les poumons, juste avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils. Est-ce que c'était lui, ou son parfum lui emplissait les narines ?

Sheppard ouvrit vivement les yeux, et tourna la tête de droite à gauche, plissant les yeux, pour espérer voir la jeune femme… rien. Son imagination lui jouait certainement des tours… De tout façon, il était temps de rentrer, cela ne servait à rien de rester là, si la jeune femme n'y était pas… ce balcon perdait tout son charme…

Alors que le militaire allait franchir la porte, il s'arrêta, pris d'une envie soudaine et inexplicable de voir si son petit dessin avait tenu. Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Le jeune homme ne le savait pas, il avait juste ressentit le besoin d'exprimer d'une manière originale le sentiment qui le tenaillait depuis un bon moment déjà. De plus, à l'endroit où il l'avait fait, très peu pouvait le remarquer.

John s'approcha donc de ce qu'il jugeait être son œuvre la plus réussie, avec une pointe d'appréhension. Pas celle qu'il soit effacé, mais qu'il eut été découvert… Qu'une personne en particulier l'ai découvert… Après tout, dans un sens, n'est-ce pas ce qu il cherchait ? Sheppard releva ses yeux verts, qu'il ne tarda pas à écarquiller, quand il vit ce qui se trouvait aux cotés de sa gravure.

Un cœur, semblable au sien, avec à l'intérieur ses initiales et marqué « for you ». Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser ses réflexions plus loin, il sentit une présence derrière lui…John n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était elle, la femme qu'il aimait…Il reconnaitrait son parfum entre mille.

Le Colonel ferma les yeux, et retenu sa respiration, quand il sentit sa poitrine se coller contre son dos. Bientôt, ce fut son souffle qui fut dans son cou, accélérant subitement son rythme cardiaque. Elle devait arrêter, ce n'était qu'un homme. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Le torturer ? Tester ses limites ? Et bien, ses limites allait être dépassées dans très peu de temps, si Elizabeth ne stoppait pas ! pensa-t-il, en sentant monter en lui une douce chaleur.

John retenut difficilement un gémissement, alors que les lèvres de la diplomate s'approchait sensuellement de l'oreille du militaire. Il frissonna quand en un coup de langue, elle en titilla le lobe, puis dit d'une voix sensuelle.

-« Le Docteur Weir aime le Colonel John Sheppard »

Cette déclaration le remplit de joie et s'il ne risquait pas d'être entendu par le personnel de la salle de commande, il en aurait crié de joie ! Mais il ne vallait mieux pas. C'était un de ces moments à ne pas gâcher. Alors, instinctivement, il se retourna pour plonger dans le regarda émeraude de sa compagne. Il y avait du désir et une pointe d'appréhension au fond de son regard. Elle avait peur… Peur de ce qu'elle ressentait, peur de se laisser aller, de l'avenir…

Même si Elizabeth savait qu'avec lui, elle pouvait tout affrontait. Quel ne fût pas son soulagement quand John posa la main sur sa joue et qu'un tendre et doux sourire n'étire ces lèvres.

-« Le Colonel John Sheppard aime aussi le Docteur Elizabeth Weir. » murmura-t-il d'une voix roque.

Puis, tout doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser scellait une promesse d'avenir commun qui s'annonçait radieux.

Fin


End file.
